Just Keeping The Peace
by hopeweasley
Summary: Andrea never that her knight in shinning armor would be, Daryl Dixon.


Andrea awoke the next morning to yelling. For a split second, she thought about just going back to bed. She still wasn't over the travesty that had happened yesterday. She knew the pain Carol must be going through, she too lost a loved one. Instead, she put her pants on, and went to find out what was wrong.

"We need answers, god dammit!" Shane yelled to Rick.

"I understand. You have to see that in Hershel's eyes, we just butchered his family…he needs time to grieve." Rick said trying to calm Shane down. Lori and Glenn seemed to be having his back. T-dog and Dale were looking back and forth as the two former friends battled it out.

"Bullshit! Bullshit! We need to find out why the hell Sophia was in that damn barn!" Shane said pointing first at Rick and then at the barn.

" Rick's right…just leave it alone…just for now. People need time." Glenn said trying to end the fight.

"Oh Fuck off, Glenn. Your just trying to make your little girlfriend happy." Shane said pacing around the camp.

"Shane. Shane, look at me. I too, feel like I would like some answers. I know how it feels to lose someone. Carol, Hershel, his family, and even us, we all just need time. Right now we just need time."

"Really, you too?" Shane said with his hands on his hips. He walked straight to Andrea. His face just inches from hers. "You agree with them? How stupid are you, I thought you might have been different." Shane stops to laugh and shake his head at her. "Use your god damn head, how the hell she got into that barn?" Shane had grabbed Andrea's head and started to shake her.

"I'm going to count to three, and if you don't let her go…" Daryl said from behind Andrea. His voice startled her; she hadn't even realized he was there.

Daryl looked so tired and worn out. Even though he looked like at any second he could fall over and never get back up, he stilled seemed strong. He was tough. Andrea thought about all the fights he had probably been in; he probably hadn't won them all, but she bet he never backed down.

"Can you even count to three, Dixon?" Shane said scuffing at Daryl.

"Keep hold of her and you will find out." Daryl said inching further to Shane.

"You want the bitch? You can have her; I was about done with her anyway." Shane said throwing Andrea to the ground.

Andrea landed on a rock and screamed in pain. Dale and Lori rushed to her side, while Daryl launched himself at Shane. Daryl got two hits on Shane, before Shane knocked him to the ground. The two men wrestled on the ground until Rick and T-dog pulled the men apart. Shane and Daryl both were saying a slew of curse words, while being dragged to either side of the camp.

Andrea was sitting in the RV with Dale, when Rick entered with Daryl.

"Dale could you take a look at him, he's got a few cuts on his hand and neck?" Rick said to Dale and giving a friendly nod to Andrea.

"Yea, sure thing. Sit down right here young man. Andrea, keep applying that ice. I'll be back, I'm gonna go get Hershel's first aid kit." Dale said picking the ice pack up and putting it back on Andrea's lower back.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you." Andrea said as soon as the door to the RV shut.

"Just trying to keep the peace." Daryl said without making eye contact. "You hurt bad?"

"No, just a real nasty bruise." Andrea said lifting her shirt and showing Daryl her bruise that covered her entire lower back. "What about you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just got some cuts on my hand, and that sumabitch scratched the hell outta my neck when he knocked me to the ground."

"Well, thank you again. Daryl when is the last time you slept?" Andrea said putting her ice pack down.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Daryl said putting his head into the palm of his hands.

Daryl felt her grabbing his arms pulling him up. "What are you doing?"

"You Daryl Dixon are going to get some rest." She said laying him down on the bed. She removed his shoes and put the covers over him.

"I'm not a god damn child, woman!"

"No, but even the toughest man, needs someone to take care of them." Andrea said smirking. She crept in closer to him and looked straight into his eyes. The held each other's gaze for a few moments. She then gracefully pulled him closer and kissed him. Not once, but twice. She then sat up and started to leave.

"What was that about?" Daryl said confused.

"The hero always gets a kiss at the end." Andrea said in a flirtatious way.

"This isn't a story, shouldn't the hero, get something more?" Daryl said leaning up.

"Maybe after you get some sleep. You are going to need all the rest you can get."


End file.
